


A Mind Filled With Fire

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was filled with raw power that could barely be contained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind Filled With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> Comment-fic prompt: X-Men, Jean/any, the last remaining light

Her mind sang with the fire of the universe.

It whispered secrets - too big, too complicated to understand - in the middle of the night, offering her a mantle she did not want.

It kept her awake; kept her paranoid and questioning.

It made her the worst of bed-company, but Scott never complained. Not once.

He worried.

She felt it cutting through the surge of emotions in her mind; a cool and calm head.

He grounded her. Barely.

He didn't use words; he knew her well enough to know that words were useful for placating those who didn't know better. She needed more than words - she needed safety.

He was just a man.

She was filled with raw power that could barely be contained.

He loved her.

He wanted to save her.

She held on to that.


End file.
